Forging Three As One
by Adoltin
Summary: Unyielding willpower. Steely focus. Burning passion. Harry, Daphne, and Ginny will be poured into the crucible of ambition, shaped by determination, and tempered with cunning. Together they and their allies will take the fight to a resurrected Voldemort and end him once and for all!
1. Weird Opportunities

Beta'd By shinykamon

 **Chapter 1**

 **Weird Opportunities**

' _Life can be weird,_ ' a young 11-year old boy thought solemnly. His name was Harry Potter, he was skinny and short even for his age, with raven black hair that was constantly messy and brilliant emerald eyes hidden behind a pair of crooked glasses. He was currently sitting on a stool with a hat on his head waiting to be sorted into a _house_ before he could start learning magic. Still some lives are weirder than others.

Take his life for instance, he grew up on number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging Surrey. The entire neighborhood screamed normal, in a way that was itself weird. His bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs until about two months ago. He _shared_ the house with his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and cousin Dudley, and they often said he was a freak.

Looking back at his life he couldn't help but feel maybe they were right. As far back as he could remember he was his relative's, he could not call them family even within his own mind, personal house boy. He cooked, cleaned, and did anything else they _asked_ of him, whether he wanted to or not, and he better do it perfectly the first time and not complain or there would be _consequences_.

One of Harry's earliest memories was of scrubbing the floors after his cousin Dudley, had made a mess. Dudley didn't even get scolded or anything for causing the problem in the first place! Harry knew from overhearing other children at school that they all had chores and got scolded like him, but got an allowance and praised like Dudley. In that way both he and his cousin were weird.

Another instance of weirdness was when his aunt cut his hair into an absolute abomination, it was right before picture day at school and he hated it! He didn't know how but his hair was back to normal the next day, his aunt was furious, and gave him extra chores for the next month afterwards.

Then there was this time when he got mad at a teacher, he couldn't remember what about, probably accusing him of something he didn't do like usual, and her hair turned bright blue. He was punished extra hard for that, the teacher blamed him too and suspended him for a week making it that much worse.

Of course, he would never forget when he ended up on the roof of a building during an especially _vigorous_ round of "Harry Hunting." He has been running away as fast as he could, already out of breath from lack of proper nutrition, when he found himself in a dead-end alley. He could hear Dudley and his goons closing in and wished as much as possible that he could be anywhere but there. A sudden squeezing sensation overtook him, and when he looked around he found himself atop a building.

Things really started getting weird on Dudley's 11th birthday, that was a day he would never forget. It started when his usual babysitter, Mrs. Figg, got sick and the Dursleys took him to the zoo with them. Things got very strange when he started talking to a snake of all things, he had encountered them in his aunt's garden before but didn't recall them ever speaking. Then the glass barrier separating the serpent from the public disappeared and his cousin ended up in the cage while the snake ran... err... _slithered_ away.

That was just the beginning, soon after he got a letter addressed specifically to him. That had never happened before, of course his relatives wouldn't let him keep it, or the literal flood of identical letters that came after. His uncle took everyone to a small hut on an island in the middle of nowhere. The biggest person Harry had ever seen, not that he had seen many people, but this guy was bigger than his uncle and that was **big** , showed up in the middle of the night. He said his name was Hagrid, told him he was a wizard, and gave him his first ever birthday cake!

In the morning Hagrid took him to a Wizarding shopping center, Diagon Alley, where he found out his parents left him quite a bit of money, some Dark Lord killed his parents and tried to kill him but failed, and that he was famous. They made several purchases including clothes, books, potion supplies, and an actual magic wand! Eleven and a half inches, Mr. Ollivander said, he wasn't sure how to feel about his wand's brother playing a part in his parents murder but what can you do?

Hagrid also gave him a birthday present, a gorgeous snowy owl he named Hedwig. Hagrid said owls were dead useful because they could deliver mail, and even though he didn't have anyone to send mail to, Hedwig was still awesome. Perhaps he would make some friends at school and Hedwig would allow him to stay in touch over the summer.

Harry had some trouble getting onto the train platform, fortunately a nice redheaded family helped him out. On the train he sat with one of the redheads, the Weasleys apparently, and the boy introduced himself as Ron. Ron told him a bit about his family, youngest boy out of six with a younger sister, and some things about the magical world. A couple of interruptions later, involving an incredibly nervous boy looking for a toad, an extremely bossy girl helping him, and a remarkably snooty boy being mean, and they had finally reached it. Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he would finally learn magic.

Getting off the train he met Hagrid again, and shared a boat ride to the castle with Ron and two girls, a redhead and a blonde. The redhead introduced herself as Susan Bones, and the Blonde said her name was Hannah Abbott. Seeing the castle for the first time was awe inspiring, a castle being a school was pretty weird too. After being told to wait by a stern looking woman, Professor McGonagall, most of them were startled by the appearance of several ghosts. Then the professor came back and led them into the Great Hall, already packed with students, and showed them a rickety stool with an old hat on it that soon began to _sing_ of all things. Soon enough it was his turn, he walked up, sat down and put on the Sorting Hat.

When they were told about being sorted into one of four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, everyone wondered how they would find out which one they belonged to. No one expected the old, dirty, _singing_ , hat to choose where they would end up for the next seven years

' _Hey! I am not that dirty.'_

Harry jumped slightly in surprise, still well aware of all the people watching him, _'who said that?'_ he thought.

' _Well I did of course.'_

' _Err, are you the hat?'_ Harry responded wondering what was going on.

' _Of course, I'm the Hat! I'm the Sorting Hat you heard the song! You should know this! Definitely not Ravenclaw material, are you?'_

' _What's that supposed to mean! Are you saying I'm not smart?'_ Harry was becoming a bit irked by the _hat's_ attitude.

' _That is exactly what I'm saying! Now that we have ruled one of the four out, the question remains, where to put you.'_

Okay now the hat was just being mean, still he couldn't help but think, _'not Slytherin.'_

' _Not Slytherin eh? And why not? You could be great you know, and Slytherin would give you- '_

' _Didn't you hear me?_ ' Harry interrupted, _'I just said not Slytherin.'_

' _Well why not? Slytherin is just as good as any other house!'_

' _Umm, my friend Ron said that everyone in his family gets sorted into Gryffindor, so I'd like to be in that house with him.'_ Harry was arguing with a hat of all things, this was definitely the weirdest moment in his life.

' _Ah but you didn't say you wanted Gryffindor, did you? You specifically said_ _ **not Slytherin**_ _. So why is that?'_

Harry sighed in frustration, _'Ron also told me all dark wizards come from Slytherin.'_

' _That is a fairly recent assumption. Plenty of good witches and wizards have come from that house and plenty bad have come from the other three, besides you are famous you could turn that reputation around if you put your mind to it.'_

Harry was getting worried about how long this was going to go on, he could see the other students staring and whispering to each other, so he asked, _'you seem to really want me in Slytherin, why is that?'_

' _It is quite simple really, I am the Sorting Hat and I believe it's the best place for you. I have been doing this for about a millennia after all.'_

Harry shook his head in defeat, _'fine you win, I just hope this doesn't come back to bite me later.'_

" **Slytherin** "

The Great Hall gasped in shock, and whispering broke out amongst the students and teachers. Harry quickly got off the stool, the Slytherin crest appearing on his robes, took the hat off his head and looked over at Ron, only too see his jaw dropped and eyes wide. _'I finally get a friend and now it's ruined by an old, ratty hat,'_ Harry thought sadly. That didn't stop him from squaring his shoulders, holding his head high and striding swiftly over to the Slytherin table with a confidence he didn't feel.

As he approached he looked at the rude blonde boy, Draco Malfoy he introduced himself as, who had a smug look on his face. Harry didn't really want anything to do with him, so he sat closer to two girls in his year, one had long, straight, silvery blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes, and the other short, wavy, brown hair and eyes.

The blonde was giving him an almost appraising look but didn't say anything and her face soon became expressionless, the brunette was staring in open shock but after a nudge from the blonde quickly looked away. He was grateful they were minding their own business, he was lost in his thoughts, not really paying attention to anything else, and was surprised when food suddenly appeared in front of him.

Harry loaded up his plate, eating slowly and not paying any attention to the conversations that had started up around him. He finally decided to make the most of his situation and see about making a new friend, not everyone in this House would be like Malfoy, he was sure of it.

 **_**SCENE BREAK**_**

Her name was Daphne Greengrass. She was the eldest child, of two daughters, of an old pureblood family. The Greengrass's were not fabulously wealthy, like the Malfoy's, nor were they particularly poor, like the Weasley's, they were very much a middle-class family. She loved her little sister, Astoria, with all her heart, and they got along well despite having very different personalities. Her parents, Alberic and Anna, were supportive and loving despite buying a little too much into Pureblood Supremacy for her tastes. She was proud of her culture and family history, but believed those with magic were better than those without, regardless of blood status.

For the longest time Daphne believed her ultimate fate was to marry the second son of a more prominent family, who would take over as head of the Greengrass family, and be little more than a housewife and mother. Magic was a great equalizer among the genders, she knew magical women had more rights than muggle woman for centuries. There are many women who have held power and respect in the magical community, Amelia Bones the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE) for instance, and she wanted to be one of them.

With no idea how to raise her status on her own she had resigned herself to being the _lackey_ of someone else, probably Pansy Parkinson, who already had an _in_ with a higher family. This was true up until Harry Potter was sorted into Slytherin. That was news, and Malfoy's smug look spoke volumes about his plans, then Potter blatantly snubbed Malfoy by sitting away from him. Clearly something had happened between them and there was an opening she could exploit.

She was studying him intensely until he noticed her, then she put her _Ice Queen_ mask on. It was a good mask, she spent the summer practicing, the expressionless face went well with her eyes, they were a particularly _cold_ blue that tended to freak people out. When she noticed her friend, Tracey Davis, staring at him she gently nudged her to snap her out of it, no need to alienate him right off. He was seemingly lost in thought, he didn't pay any attention to the rest of the sorting or the Headmaster speaking. Still her mind was rapidly coming up with ideas to get him on her side, all she had to do-

" _Daphne_ "

Daphne glanced over at Tracey, "what?" she whispered, annoyed her planning was interrupted.

"I know what you're thinking!" Tracey whispered back furiously, "don't do it! You know what Malfoy would do if you went after Potter!"

"Look at him!" Daphne gestured over to Malfoy, who was clearly upset over Potter not sitting by him, "Something must have already happened, this is an opportunity I can't pass up!"

Tracey sighed in response, "look just give it some more time to get a read on the situation ok? I don't want anything happening to you... or your family."

Daphne thought it over before giving a small nod in response.

Potter seemed to snap out of whatever funk he was in around dessert, happily going after some treacle tart, and Daphne was wondering how long to wait before her chance passed her by.

Soon the feast had passed, and the Headmaster stood up to send everyone off to bed.

"Now that everyone is fed and watered I have a few announcements to make," he started, "The Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden, I would like to remind some of the older students," he sent a look at the Gryffindor table, "of that as well."

"Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you there is no spell casting in the halls, also the list of contraband objects can be found in his office, new items have been added."

The Headmaster paused before continuing, "one last thing, the third-floor corridor is off limits to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death.

Daphne raised an eyebrow, he really just said that to a room full of curious students? Everyone who wasn't completely cut off from the rumor mill would know what was there within the week.

"Now then, I have kept you from your beds long enough, first years please report to your house prefects to find out where your common rooms are. Off you trot." The Headmaster dismissed them with a wave before turning to talk with the teachers.

Daphne and Tracy stood up and walked over to the two students wearing prefect badges, along with their new year mates. Once they were all assembled, the two older students started walking away with barely a glance at them. Everyone hurried to keep up with them, two larger boys falling behind due to a late start.

The two prefects led them out of the Great Hall and through several corridors before stopping at an entrance with two separate staircases leading down.

"This is the entrance to the dungeons," the boy started, "the stairs on the right lead to our Head of House's private quarters and the potions classroom."

"Our Head of House is Severus Snape," the girl continued, "he is the potions professor and favors us over the other houses, as it should be."

"If anyone has a problem solve it amongst yourselves first," the boy glared at them, "if that does not work then we prefects will get involved."

"If we must intervene it will not be so bad," the girl smiled at them before frowning, "if Professor Snape has to get involved you will not like the consequences, he has better things to do then mediate disputes between those who ought to know better."

"The stairs on the left lead to the entrance to our common rooms," the boy's face was back to normal, "be thankful you are not in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff."

"Why?" Potter asked, somewhat stupidly in Daphne's opinion.

The girl seemed to just barely stifle a glare, "Gryffindor and Hufflepuff have all of the boys in a year sharing a room, and all of the girls in a year sharing another."

The boy continued also seemingly upset, "whereas in Ravenclaw and Slytherin we all get our own rooms, it makes for a better environment in my opinion. Any other questions?" No one responded. "Good follow us."

They headed down the left staircase eventually reaching a stretch of wall with only a small snake etched in silver, with emeralds for eyes not being blank stone.

"This is the marking for our Common Room," the boy started, "the password is _Parselmouth_ remember it or you will be sleeping on cold, hard stone."

" _Parselmouth_?" Potter interrupted _once again_ , couldn't he keep his mouth shut? Maybe Tracey was right.

The two prefects were clearly irritated at having their introduction disturbed once more.

"Yes Parselmouth," the girl answered anyway, "Salazar Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four, was well known for speaking the noble serpent tongue."

"Since you seem to like hearing yourself talk why don't you give the password?" The boy smirked slightly, most of the first years snickering. Potter himself was clearly embarrassed but Daphne thought she saw a flicker of amusement cross his face, interesting.

Potter walked up the the silver snake and _hissed_ at it. Dear sweet Merlin, Potter was a Parselmouth himself. The shocked look on everyone's faces and his own smug grin, as the wall opened admitting them, was telling. She was definitely getting on Potter's good side now, what good was ambition without a little courage to take risks?

The girl coughed into her hand, "yes well, I guess you don't have to worry about remembering the password."

"What do you mean?" Potter asked, this time with more confidence.

The boy looked slightly uncomfortable, "Parseltongue allows one to bypass the password. Legend states there are many secrets within the castle, implemented by Salazar himself, that can only be found by a Parselmouth. Now is there anything else?"

Most of them were still too shocked to speak so they just shook their heads and followed the prefects inside the Common Room. Inside was amazing, green flames illuminated the room, casting an eerie glow and giving it an almost haunted atmosphere. A large window monopolized the far wall, looking through it revealed the Black Lake, multiple fish could be seen swimming by. All the furniture was high-end, and a serpentine motif dominated the decorations. Above a fireplace, also with green flames, was a portrait of Salazar Slytherin himself, it was too bad the four founders passed before portrait imprinting was created.

Letting the younger students be suitably impressed for an appropriate length of time, eventually the two prefects gestured at the openings on the left and right walls.

"The left is the stairs to the girl's dormitories, the right is for the boys, feel free to explore the room but let us tell you a few rules before we retire for the night." The girl started.

"Rule #1 we are Slytherins, that means we are the best. Don't forget it, and conduct yourselves properly at all times." The boy continued.

"Rule #2 keep any problems you have with a house mate within the house. Outside this room all of us are united." The girl stated firmly.

"Finally Rule #3 do not get on the bad side of someone of a higher status than you. It will not end well." The boy finished.

Nodding the two of them separated and went to their respective rooms, some of the others following. Daphne noticed Malfoy, his two goons, and Parkinson approach Potter, she had to make her move now.

Turning to Tracey she declared firmly, "I have to do it now."

Tracey took her hand and smiled softly, "I understand, please understand me when I say I can't go with you."

Daphne was slightly hurt, they had been friends for years, but did understand. Tracey was a half-blood, if Daphne failed at this, then Tracey and her family would be in far more danger than Daphne herself. Nodding in agreement, Daphne freed herself from Tracey's grip, brought herself up to her most dignified, made sure her _ice queen_ mask was still in place, and straightened out her robes, before making her way over to Potter with all the grace she could manage.

As she approached she noticed Malfoy and Parkinson looked angry, Crabbe and Goyle looked like they were trying to be menacing, and Potter looked frustrated. Reaching them she tapped Potter on the shoulder and waited for him to face her.

"Hello, my name is Daphne Greengrass. I believe we sat at the feast together?" She gave him a small smile.

"Err... hello nice to meet you, I'm Harry Potter, and yes I think we did," he responded somewhat unsure.

"I was wondering if you would like to get together tomorrow morning? Maybe get to know each other a little better?" Daphne went all in.

Potter glanced back at Malfoy, who was furious, before smiling, it was a nice smile, and responding, "I would love to, it would be nice to have a friend."

 _ **YES!**_


	2. Lessons Learned

Beta'd By ShinyKamon

 **Chapter 2**

 **Lessons Learned**

' _Ugh'_ Harry thought groggily as he slowly woke up. It was early in the morning, a couple of hours until the sun rose in fact, and Harry was sincerely wishing he didn't wake up at this time out of habit. At the Dursley's the sooner he woke up the easier it was for him, still after the excitement of yesterday it would have been nice to sleep in. After climbing out of bed, the biggest most comfortable bed he had ever heard of, he gathered up his things and shuffled over to the attached bathroom to take care of the daily necessities.

Feeling refreshed, and somewhat more awake, he wondered what he should do now. It would still be awhile before breakfast was served and he didn't really feel like just staying stuck in the room all morning. He didn't think anyone else would be awake at this time, so he grabbed a book from his trunk and headed for the common room.

When he arrived, he saw he was right, it was absolutely deserted. He glanced over the room looking for a place to sit when he noticed the window, he could still see clearly into the Black Lake. He paused to wonder why it was so clear, the sun hadn't risen yet, before figuring it was like the ceiling of the Great Hall and magic was the cause. Deciding that would provide a nice atmosphere to read by, he claimed a chair and opened his book, **A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration** **.**

"Pott- err... Harry?"

Harry looked up, startled, to see Daphne Greengrass standing over by the entrance to the girl's rooms. Harry found himself torn, an instinct honed by living with the Dursley's told him she wanted him for something. The same could be said for Draco, and even Ron to a certain extent, the difference being Daphne didn't seem malicious to him. He decided last night he would give her a chance to prove herself as genuinely wanting to be friends with him.

Realizing more time had passed than he thought, things were getting a bit awkward, he responded,

"Hey Daphne, you're up pretty early, have a seat?" Harry gestured at a seat near his and closed his book.

Daphne hesitated a moment, then walked over and sat down with a certain grace he admired.

"Thank you, I always wake up at this time," she started looking out the window, "I enjoy looking at the night sky early in the morning, though this is nice too. I quite enjoy swimming."

The awkwardness was still present, and Harry kept trying to find a topic of conversation to help break it. Finally, he decided on, "Err... I have to ask, why does everyone use last names so much?"

Daphne jumped a little before responding,

"Well it's generally more polite isn't it? It seems awfully rude to call someone by their first name after having just met."

He thought about it, people who didn't like each other like him and Malfoy also seemed to use last names, but wasn't sure if that was true so just dropped it. Deciding on a different topic he asked about why she seemed so nervous right now,

"You seem different today, yesterday you were so... I don't know... cold?"

She brightened up a bit and answered,

"My father once told me that everyone should have two faces, a private face you show to your friends and family, and a public mask you show to everyone else."

She paused for a second before continuing,

"The private face is who you really are, and the public mask is to help you maintain a good image because you have something you can fall back on. I chose what I call the _Ice Queen_ mask, the expressionless face, with poise, dignity, and sophistication, combined with my eyes, presents an imposing figure that tells others to not mess with me."

Harry considered her words for a moment and figured that was a good idea, he should come up something too. He looked over at her and their eyes met, they really were a magnificent shade of blue, clear and light like the purest of ice.

"I think your eyes are rather nice"

A tinge of red entered her cheeks, but she didn't react otherwise.

"Thank you, I have been told they can be a bit creepy before so it's nice to hear a compliment. I think you have nice eyes too."

Harry gave a sad smile, "Thanks, I was told they look just like my mum's eyes."

Another awkward silence descended upon them. This time it was broken by Daphne.

"So... not much is known about you, just the children's story books. What has your life been like?"

Harry wondered what she meant by books but set that aside for now, "Well I grew up with my mum's sister's family- "

"You grew up with muggles? I am so sorry to hear that." Daphne interrupted.

Harry paused before saying, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well growing up without magic must've been dreadfully dull."

Harry opened his mouth to deny that, but stopped when he realized that everything good that had ever happened to him was because of magic. "Yeah pretty much."

He ran his hand through his hair, wondering what else to talk about. When Daphne asked him yesterday if they could get to know each other in the morning he didn't think it would be this early. Finally thinking of something he asked, "So that's me, what about you? What was your life like, growing up with magic and stuff?"

Daphne brightened up some and gave a soft smile, "I grew up in a relatively small home-"

"Relatively small?" Harry wondered.

"Space expansion charms allow even a small on the outside house to allow for far more space on the inside," she answered, "Anyway, I grew up with my parents and my little sister, Astoria, who is two years younger than me. The Greengrass's are one of the older pureblood families, though we are not particularly rich... umm... anything else?"

Harry thought about it, "What about learning? I went to a school before I got the letter, what about you? And you said your family isn't rich, what do they do?"

"Ah right," Daphne started, "Well for learning pre-Hogwarts most families, mine included, homeschool their children. We can't do any magic that requires a wand, but there are things we can still learn, many children help out their parents in potions prep for instance. I was taught writing, maths, history, and etiquette."

"Etiquette?" Harry inquired,

"Yes," she nodded, "knowing how to behave in public is very important."

Harry hoped he could learn that, his aunt had taught him some so he wouldn't embarrass her when she had people over, but that probably wouldn't be enough.

"As for making money," Daphne started again, "my family grows and harvests various plants to sell as potion ingredients."

"That's interesting," Harry said intrigued, "do you help them out?"

She smiled, "Yes I do, I enjoy working with plants. Those are the classes I'm most looking forward to actually, Herbology, Potions, and Astronomy."

The sounds of many people waking up and getting ready for the day started drifting from the dormitories. The time had flown by, but Harry had one more question.

"Would you be willing to teach me some of the stuff I don't know?"

Daphne nodded, "I would be honored," she paused for a moment, "actually would you be interested in learning Occlumency?"

"Occlumency?" He asked curious.

"Occlumency is a mental discipline that ties in with Legilimency. Legilimency is a skill that allows one to enter someone's mind to view their memories."

Harry was horrified to learn that was a thing but didn't say anything.

"Occlumency is the defense of the mind, but learning the skill provides a side benefit as well," she continued, "Occlumency allows for perfect or near perfect memory recall and would help in learning other things."

"So most people already know it then?"

"Well no. Most don't bother to learn Legilimency, so they don't learn Occlumency either. My father taught me, and he said it takes a lot of work and most aren't willing to put in the effort."

Harry thought that was a pretty stupid reason to not learn something so useful but oh well, "I would love to learn it, when should we do it?"

Daphne thought for a moment, "how about we start this weekend? We could hold lessons each weekend until your satisfied you know everything you want to know."

Harry was agreeable to that and they smiled at each other before separating to get the things they would need for today, agreeing to meet up again before going down to the Great Hall for lunch. He could barely contain his excitement, today they would start learning magic!

 **_**SCENE BREAK**_**

It was amazing how the thrill of something like magic could have the... magic taken out of it in just a week. It was late Friday and Daphne and Harry were walking down to visit Hagrid. Harry had gotten a letter from the big man inviting him and his friends... friend, down for tea and he happily accepted, Daphne agreeing to go with him.

The week had been a major disappointment, they had not actually learned any magic. All but one of the teachers spent the class just going through what they would be learning over the course of the year. The History of Magic teacher, Professor Binns, was a ghost so boring Harry was certain he had literally bored himself to death. The Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) Professor, Quirrell, had a stutter that made him difficult to understand, as well as being so scared by seemingly everything Harry had no idea why he was allowed to teach a class with _defense_ in its name.

It wasn't all bad he supposed. Most of the teachers were good, a high point of the week was in Transfiguration where Professor McGonagall revealed she could turn into a cat at will. Animagus she said, when Harry asked about it. Turning into an animal sounded awesome! When he asked more he was told very few went through the process because of how much effort it took.

Between that and the Occlumency thing Harry was more and more convinced magical people were just lazy. When he brought it up with Daphne she said the very idea was absurd. She seems to have some notion those with magic were inherently better for some reason. Harry wasn't too sure about that but didn't really have the best experiences to judge.

Potions was interesting, it was the only class where they got right down to it and learned something. Professor Snape was his Head of House and Harry didn't know what to make of the man. When Professor Snape got to his name while calling attendance, a complicated expression crossed his face before it vanished, and he moved on. Harry didn't know what to make of that, but the class was something he knew at least. Potion making was a lot like cooking and Harry had a lot of experience cooking.

The weekend promised to be better fortunately. Besides this visit to Hagrid they had flying practice coming up and then there was the lessons with Daphne as well. He had gotten used to Daphne's _Ice Queen_ mask, he admitted it did suit her but liked how she was when it was just the two of them better. She was very intelligent and tended to a dry sort of humor that he enjoyed.

Reaching Hagrid's hut Harry reached up and knocked, then immediately jumped back into Daphne sending them both sprawling at the sound of a large dog barking. Harry had never liked dogs, he had bad experiences with them whenever uncle Vernon's sister Marge would visit and bring hers.

"Back Fang! Get back you mangy mutt!"

Harry and Daphne looked up from the ground to see the door open and Hagrid standing there holding back a large boar hound,

"'Ello there 'Arry-" Hagrid stopped talking as he looked down.

"Well what're doin down there for?"

"Nothing Hagrid just thought we'd enjoy the nice soft grass," Harry deadpanned before getting off of Daphne.

He helped her up and she muttered a quick, "thank you," before they patted themselves down and followed the large man into his rather small hut. Upon entering he found that the hut was bigger on the inside, Daphne had told him about space expansion charms, but Hagrid had said he wasn't supposed to do magic. Waving that thought off he and Daphne sat at the table as Hagrid bustled around the hut setting out a tray of tea and grey mounds.

After everyone was served and sitting, Fang drooling over Daphne's lap as she scratched behind his ears, Hagrid opened the conversation, "How're ya findin your lessons so far 'Arry?"

Harry sipped his tea, it was surprisingly good, and responded, "It's been okay so far, nothing interesting has really happened though."

"Ah thas alrite it's only the first week isn't it."

"Yeah I'm looking forwa- "

"Excuse me Mr. Hagrid," Daphne interrupted, "how do you eat these?" She held up one of the grey lumps.

"Ah thas one of my rock cakes," he beamed, "you just dip it right in your tea and it softens right up. Also, it's fine to jus call me Hagrid none of that mister stuff."

Daphne proceeded to do just that, while Harry did the same and tentatively bit into it. It was rather good, it soaked up the flavor of the tea nicely.

"Now what were ya sayin 'Arry?"

"Huh?" Harry asked before remembering, "Oh right, I was saying I was looking forward to flying practice tomorrow."

"Ha!" Hagrid boomed, "you'll do jus fine, your dad was a flyer himself! Like he was born in the air when he was flyin around."

"Really?" Harry wanted to know more about his parents, "what else can you tell me?"

As Harry and Hagrid talked Daphne sipped her tea, ate her cake, and read the paper, the _Daily Prophet,_ that was sitting on the table. Thinking she should get a subscription for herself now that she was away from home, she was surprised by the headline. _'A break in at Gringotts? That's unusual, especially since nothing was stolen,'_ she thought as she read the article.

After visiting for awhile they bid their farewells and departed, starting the trek back up to the castle.

"Wait a minute!" Harry exclaimed suddenly, "I forgot to ask Hagrid about that Cerberus on the third floor!"

"Well you can always ask him next time, can't you?" Daphne told him, "I still want to know why the Headmaster said that anyway! The whole school knew within three days!"

Harry shrugged his mind on other things, things like flying! To be free and soaring through the air must be magnificent, plus it would allow him to be closer to his father, maybe he would join the Quidditch team next year. He would have to learn more about the game first though.

 **_**SCENE BREAK**_**

"Alright you lot form up and pick a broom!" The flying instructor, Madam Hooch, bellowed.

All of the assembled students, the entire year group, shuffled around looking for a broom to claim. Somehow Harry and Daphne ended up next to the toad boy, Neville if Harry remembered correctly, and the bossy girl, Hermione he thought. Neville was radiating nervousness and Hermione was muttering something under her breath.

"Now then I want you to stick your wand hand over the broom and firmly state **UP** " Madam Hooch instructed.

" **UP** ," Harry said firmly, the broom immediately jumping into his hand. Several others shared his success, Daphne, Ron, and Malfoy. Most had the broom rise up but not far enough, and a few, Hermione and Neville, didn't have their brooms react at all.

"Come on people you have to be firm! Don't ask the broom to obey, tell it!" Madam Hooch ordered.

Eventually everyone was able to get their brooms in hand and mounted. The teacher walked up and down the lines of students correcting grips, including Malfoy's, and when she got to him she gave him a compliment, "well done Mr. Potter!" and moved on.

"Now that everyone is situated, I am going to count to three and blow my whistle. When that happens everyone should kick of the ground hover in the air for a few minutes and then gently tilt the broom, so you come down, everyone got that? Good!"

Harry noted she didn't wait for anyone to disagree.

"One, two, thre-"

Neville in his nervousness kicked hard off the ground and sped into the air, he was jerking back and forth flying erratically through the sky.

"What are you doing Longbottom! Get down here this instant!" Madam Hooch shouted up at the poor boy.

Harry thought she was being unfair, Neville clearly wasn't in control. Then the inevitable happened and Neville slipped off his broom plummeting to the ground and landing hard with a _crack_. Madam Hooch hurried over to check on him.

" _Tsk_ you've broken your wrist foolish boy, come on I'm taking you to the nurse," she turned and glared at the students, her yellow eyes glinting sharply, "I better not see or hear anyone in the air or you'll be outta here faster than you can say _Quidditch_."

As the two of them left those remaining spilt off into their various social circles and proceeded to discuss what just happened. As he went to do the same he noticed a speck of light on the ground, as he approached it he noticed it was a small glass sphere. He picked it up and held it out,

"Did anyone drop this?" He called out.

"I think that belongs to Neville," a dark-skinned Gryffindor boy responded, "I think his gran sent him that at lunch.

Harry stared at the object in his hand, his mind whirling. He had been thinking about having a mask of his own to show in public, he just wasn't sure what it would be. Now he had an idea, he could be a hero. He wasn't exactly sure what a real hero was like, but it shouldn't be too hard to convince people when everyone already thought he was anyway. He pocketed the glass ball and smiled,

"Thank you, I think I will return it to him myself. I want to see how he's doing, that was quite the fall after all."

A quick glance around showed everyone having similar reactions, with a few exceptions. Malfoy and his group looked angry, Daphne and Ron looked confused, and all the others seemed satisfied with his intentions. He could make this work.

 **_**SCENE BREAK**_**

It was late Saturday night, Harry and Daphne were sequestered in an empty classroom. They were sitting across from each other on some cushions they had _borrowed_ from their common room. Tonight, they would start on the Occlumency lessons, and Harry was excited.

"Okay I am going to attempt to teach you in the same way my father taught me," Daphne started, "there are several steps to learning Occlumency and I will have to teach you Legilimency as well."

"Why Legilimency too? I don't want to be invading people's minds." Harry questioned with a frown.

"Learning Occlumency involves trust between student and teacher, in order to make sure you are learning correctly I will need to perform Legilimency. It goes both ways, so I will teach it to you, so you can do the same to me."

Harry was a bit unsure about that. He hadn't known Daphne for very long, but he supposed he trusted her. Plus, she did say it went both ways, so she must trust him, at least to a certain extent.

Daphne started to explain, "the first step of Occlumency is to clear your mind. That does not mean to not think of anything but to not jump back and forth between random thoughts. This is most easily accomplished by thinking of only one thing, probably something you can concentrate on easily, and letting it fill your entire being."

Harry pondered this for a moment, he did have something he could use but he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

"What do you think of?" He wondered.

A wistful smile crossed Daphne's face, "I think of the night sky, all of the stars and the moon shining so brightly from such utter darkness."

Harry was a bit taken aback by that, but she did mention she woke up early to stargaze.

Daphne came back from wherever her mind had been and coughed into her hand before continuing.

"Step one is also the first line of defense, someone invading your mind will only see what you are thinking of, part of Legilimency is directing someone's thoughts to what you want to learn from them."

"Is Legilimency a spell?" Harry inquired.

"When actively using it, yes, it is. A master Legilimens doesn't need to use a wand or a spell to invade someone's mind, though it can help, all they need is prolonged eye contact. They can also read surface thoughts and emotions with nothing but a glance, but we will get into that later," Daphne explained.

Harry nodded in response.

Daphne started back up, "once step one has given you the focus you need you can move on to step two. That is the most difficult step, and takes the most time, but is also the one to provide that useful side benefit I mentioned. You need to go through all of your memories and knowledge and organize them so they can be more easily retrieved later. You can imagine this is actually easier the younger you are because there is less to go through."

"How do you do it though?" Harry asked.

"We will get to that later I'm just outlining the steps right now," she said, "organizing your mind will also allow you to detect anyone who is trying to get in. When your mind is a mess of random thought you would never notice someone was looking around, when it's ordered anything that shouldn't be there sticks out."

"How many steps are there?" He wanted to know, this was definitely going to take awhile.

She smiled, "just two more. The next step, once your mind is organized, is to go about hiding your real self and placing decoys and traps for others to find instead. This is called Mind-scaping and has its own advantages. Finally, the last step is to put up barriers to keep people out of you mind entirely. A skilled Legilimens can still break through the barriers but they will have a much harder time finding anything. Now anymore questions before we start?"

Harry thought about it before asking, "why not put up the barriers before steps two and three?"

Daphne opened her mouth but paused for a minute, "I'm not sure actually. That is how my father taught me, but if I had to guess I would say if you put up the barriers first most wouldn't bother to set up the defenses. Then again if most people don't bother attempting to learn in the first place I don't see how it would matter."

Harry gave a shrug he didn't know either, but it made sense.

"Now to begin with step one," Daphne began, "try thinking about one thing to the exclusion of all else for as long as possible."

Harry knew what he would think of even if he didn't like it. His cupboard. Specifically, the all-encompassing darkness of his cupboard. Throughout his life it had been the only thing he truly considered his own. His relatives never went in there, it was where he slept and recovered from the latest beating. It was also where he was sent to be punished and starved. There was good and bad but more importantly it was clear in his mind like nothing else was.

Harry closed his eyes and let the darkness overtake his mind. There was nothing in there but him. Him and the spiders, and the few toys he _acquired_ from Dudley, and-

"Argh! This is harder than it sounds." He grumbled.

Daphne giggled, "it really is but you'll get it, step one can be, and should be, done anywhere at any time. Just try again, this is why I waited until the weekend to start."

Harry grumbled some more but complied.

 **_**SCENE BREAK**_**

It was early October and Harry was feeling a bit grumpy. A little over three weeks and he was still on step one. Still there was something he had been meaning to do, but had been putting off because of his focus on Occlumency.

Back when Neville broke his wrist he had made the decision to make his mask that of a _hero_. When he told Daphne, she approved and accompanied him to give Neville back that glass sphere, a Remembrall apparently, and things had gone very well. Neville was very shy but very nice once you got him to open up a bit. He was also surprised and grateful about the concern Harry had shown. Neville reminded Harry of himself actually, and even though Daphne never dropped her mask the two of them spent a while talking about plants.

That was one ally gained, but he knew of two more and was finally going to act upon it. Daphne had taken some time to convince, she was worried what would happen if his plan didn't work, but eventually relented and said she'd follow his lead.

Now the two of them were marching over to the Hufflepuff table at dinner time, heads held high, and straight towards two first year girls, a redhead and a blonde. When they reached them the two girls looked startled and slightly apprehensive. Harry flashed his most charming smile, he'd practiced in front of a mirror and Daphne, and the apprehension gave way to two shy smiles.

"Hello there," he started still smiling, "Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott, right?" They nodded, "I don't know if you remember but we shared a boat over the Black Lake and I was just wondering how you were doing?"

"Fine thanks," Hannah responded somewhat timidly, Susan just nodding more, "How are you?"

Harry took this as an invitation and sat down, Daphne following his lead but not saying anything.

"I've been alright," he gestured at his friend, "this is Daphne Greengrass by the way." The three girls exchanged greetings before he continued.

"So how do like the classes so far?"

As the four students talked, slowly growing more comfortable with each other, they were quickly noticed by the rest of the Great Hall. The rest of the students were muttering to themselves unsure what was going on, and the teachers were doing much the same. Except for one.

"Your attention please!" The Headmaster called out as he stood up. "I would like to bring your attention to a most wonderful thing happening right now," he gestured to where Harry and the girls were sitting.

"We have here two young people from one house sitting at another houses table and talking with two others from said house. I have not seen such a thing in all of my years at this school and I must applaud you Mr. Potter and you Miss Greengrass for this outstanding show of camaraderie and cooperation."

After proceeding to do just that he continued, "I would like to award twenty points to the both of you for promoting inter-house unity." He gave a small bow, "thank you for listening I shall allow you to return to your meals now," and sat back down smile obvious to all even behind his magnificent beard.

A shocked and bewildered student body were having trouble processing what just happened, the Slytherins most of all. Points awarded to _Slytherin_ for _promoting_ house _unity_?! The very idea was unheard of!

Harry's smile brightened, and Daphne let a small smirk escape, that had gone better than he could've dreamed of!

 **_**SCENE BREAK**_**

"You know sometimes I think Astoria is so full of energy all the time because of how much she sleeps," Daphne mused.

It was another early morning in the Slytherin common room. Harry and Daphne had been meeting at this time since that first morning to chat, or work on homework, or to just enjoy the atmosphere. Harry had finally gotten past step one and started step two of his Occlumency training, he could now blanket his mind in darkness even while thinking and doing other things. Daphne had even complimented him on it. She could not really help him with organizing his thoughts and memories though, so their lessons had come to a halt.

"I have a question," Harry said suddenly.

Daphne stopped talking and turned to face him, "what is it?"

"Something that's been bothering me since that first night in the common room. Right before you approached me Malfoy was going on and on about rule number three and status. He said his family was at the top and as mine was below his I had to do what he said. I was having none of it. I'm actually surprised he hasn't tried anything."

Daphne pondered for a minute, on finger tapping at the armrest of her chair. "I keep forgetting just how much you don't know about our culture, you did ask for lessons about that didn't you?"

"Yes," Harry said nodding.

"Well then I guess we know what we can do until you finish step two!" She smiled, "a family's status is decided by three things, blood purity, age, and wealth. There is something called the Sacred Twenty-Eight, it is a list of the oldest and most Pureblood families. Everyone on it is high up in the first two categories, Greengrass, Longbottom, Abbott, even Weasley, and yes Malfoy."

Harry's eyebrow raised, "that's almost everyone I know!" He paused, "what about the Bones?"

"I'll get to that in a moment," she stated, "your family is not Pureblood but is very old and wealthy, the Potter's are slightly above the Greengrass's, but Malfoy was correct in saying his family has more status than yours."

Harry was worried hearing that, but Daphne wasn't done yet, so he didn't interrupt.

"That however is just a family's status," she said still smiling, "there is also an _individual's_ status to consider. A person's status is based on personal accomplishments and achievements. Look at the Headmaster, his family isn't particularly rich, or old, and he's a half-blood. Despite that he is Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief of the Wizengamot, and leads the ICW."

"ICW?" What did that mean? He wondered.

"The International Confederation of Wizards. He is considered the most powerful wizard alive and one of the greatest to have ever lived because of what he himself has accomplished. He discovered the twelve uses for dragon blood, worked with the famous alchemist Nicholas Flamel, and defeated Grindelwald, one of the most successful Dark Lords."

Harry thought about that a moment, "So because I'm The-Boy-Who-Lived I have a high status?"

Daphne nodded, "indeed, you would be one of the highest based on that alone. If you had been in another house Malfoy would have competed with you to raise himself further, but he can't do anything to a fellow Slytherin. I should point out that you are still _untested_ being a first year. As long as nothing happens you will pretty much run this house and in a few years, everyone will follow your lead."

Harry wondered if that was why she had approached him that night, to use his fame. He wasn't too sure though, because she hadn't actually done anything other than help him, so he didn't voice his thoughts out loud.

Daphne continued after a moment, "Oh! Before I forget, the fact you're a Parselmouth would also guarantee you would be at the top of the house. With both that and the famous thing you'd have to mess up pretty bad to lose any reputation. I wouldn't spread the talking to snakes thing around though."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"To most it is the sign of a dark wizard," she shrugged. "Now come on it's almost time for breakfast."

 **_**SCENE BREAK**_**

Halloween, All-Hallows-Eve, Samhain Night. To many it is a time of candy and costumes, to others it is the day the world of the dead is closest to the land of the living, to one Harry Potter it is the day his life was changed forever. He was feeling out of sorts but fortunately his Occlumency training was helping him to not show it.

He and Daphne were sitting in Charms and Professor Flitwick was explaining about the levitation charm. After being told the incantation, _Wingardium Leviosa_ , Harry decided to ask a question that had been bugging him and raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"Are the incantation and wand movements necessary to cast spells?"

"Ha Ha! A very good question," Flitwick laughed jovially, "that is usually reserved for NEWT level classes, but I can tell you the simplified answer. No, they are not. The wand movements and words merely help to focus the magic into the form you want it to take."

"What about wands then?" Another student asked.

"Ah another good question," Flitwick turned to the other student, "wands are necessary. Everyone knows about accidental magic performed when young, but that is wild, uncontrolled, unpredictable, and dangerous. The wands help to guide and channel magic into a usable form, attempting to take control of raw magic would most definitely result in death. I would strongly recommend you never try."

Well that created a rather somber mood. Still Harry decided to practice until he could cast any spell silently, you never know when being able to cast a spell without speaking could be useful after all. Occlumency would probably help with that too, it really was useful!

Everyone in class started practicing the spell on the feathers Flitwick handed out, Harry making his attempts in silence, some having more success than others. One Gryffindor boy actual set his feather on fire, Harry briefly wondered what would happen if they were learning a spell that involved fire, but immediately stopped before his thoughts went too far.

Harry took a short break, maybe he should try it properly first, and looked around. He noticed Ron sitting next to the bossy, bushy haired girl who was always trying to answer questions, and always the only one to not fall asleep in History of Magic. He never understood how she could do that, maybe she found fun in what others found boring?

The two of them seemed to be arguing over something but he couldn't hear what it was, then bushy hair, Hermione Granger that's what she introduced herself as, did the movements pointed her wand at the feather and Harry watched as it floated all the way to the ceiling.

"Well done Miss Granger! Five points to Gryffindor!" The Professor exclaimed.

Sitting back with a mildly smug expression Granger shot Ron a self-satisfied smirk. Ron's face was redder than his hair and he started looking anywhere but at her, Harry quickly turned away before their eyes met and started working on his feather.

After class was over most of the students had successfully performed the spell, himself and Daphne included. He still wasn't able to do it silently though. As they were walking away he overheard Ron say to another student,

"Absolutely mental that one is. It's no wonder she hasn't got any friends!"

' _Well that wasn't very nice of him was it?'_ As Harry was thinking of the mean things Ron was no doubt saying about him, he felt someone brush past his arm and heard soft sniffles. It was Granger. Apparently, she heard too. He turned and looked at Daphne, "We should probably go after her and see if she's okay."

Daphne gave him a funny look, "Why would we do that?"

' _Really Daphne?'_ He thought. Then again in his experience most people don't go out of their way to help others, so it wasn't that surprising. Still he was supposed to be a hero and heroes helped others in need, didn't they? So, he drew closer to her, so others wouldn't overhear.

"I'm trying to put up the image of a hero and heroes help people." He thought for a moment, what else could he say to get her to agree?

"Also, Granger is pretty much the smartest person in our year having her on our side could help couldn't it?"

Daphne seemed to ponder this for a moment before a flash of inspiration showed through her eyes.

"I just thought of something! Come on we have to hurry up and find her!" She said before running off.

Harry didn't follow right away too busy pinching the bridge of his nose, _'Really Daphne? I was the one who wanted to help out in the first place!'_

"Hurry up!" She shouted from down the hall. Wait, Daphne shouting? Harry looked around and saw everyone else had already left. Mumbling to himself about troublesome blondes he ran down the hall to catch up with her.

As it turned out castles were incredibly large buildings with way too many hiding spots. It was going to be time for the Halloween feast soon and they still hadn't found Granger yet. Finally, as they rounded yet _another_ corner they heard what sounded like sobbing coming from behind a door. As they approached it Daphne suddenly whirled around and stuck her hand out stopping him in his tracks.

"Where do you think you're going?!"

Where did that come from? "Uh... I'm following you to see if she's okay?"

Daphne crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at him, "Not into the girl's bathroom you're not!"

Girl's bathroom? Harry looked up and saw the sign. Yes, it was in fact a girl's bathroom.

"Err... what do you suggest then?"

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Well obviously I'll go in and get her to come out to talk with us."

He wasn't so sure that was a good idea. Daphne didn't really have the best people skills. Then again neither did he.

"Alright I'll wait out here then," he shrugged and ran his hand through his hair feeling uncomfortable with having to stand outside a girl's bathroom.

Daphne went inside without another word. He could still hear the muffled sounds of crying, but now they were mixed with the muffled sounds of talking. Harry stood there awkwardly, fidgeting with his robes, adjusting his glasses, glancing around nervously, and wondering if he should be doing anything. Sooner than he would have thought possible, the door opened and a smug Daphne, and a still tearing Granger stood there.

"Do... did you really spend all day looking for me just to see if I was alright?"

Harry gave her his most empathetic smile, "Of course, what Ron said was going too far the git. We may not interact that much because we're in different houses but that doesn't mean we wouldn't worry about you."

Grang- Hermione gave a small smile and sniffled a little.

"Thank you. It's really hard for me right now, I've never been away from home for so long, I was really hoping I could finally make some friends, I thought no one liked me that much."

Harry frowned a little at this, he knew how that felt.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. Have you tried talking to Neville?"

"No, I don't think he likes me too much."

"That's odd when I returned his Remembrall we got to talking and he said he was really grateful you helped him out on the train."

"Really? He never said anything to me about it."

"Well he is shy and has a tendency to forget things so maybe you could talk to him?"

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"So, what-"

"If I might make a suggestion?" Daphne interjected.

Harry and Hermione turned to face her, expectant looks adorning their faces.

"Have you considered starting a study group? You are clearly intelligent and inviting students from each house would allow you to meet a greater variety of people. Especially Ravenclaws, I'm surprised you're not in that house."

Hermione let out a small laugh, "The Hat wanted me to go there, but the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall were both Gryffindors and they are highly intelligent, so insisted I go there instead. I probably should have listened."

Harry couldn't help but feel thankful he _did_ listen to the hat.

"Still a study group?" Hermione thought deeply, "I could do that instead of revising, I've had teachers say they learn more teaching than studying. It might help future career choices as well!"

Harry eyed Daphne, so that was her plan? Have Hermione start a study group and join to reap the benefits. As plans went it was pretty good. Not to mention Hermione seemed to be cheering up, all in all this was a successful adventure. They needed to get going though the feast would start in just a few minutes.

Saying as much to the girls, the three of them started their way back to the Great Hall, Daphne and Hermione hashing out details for the study group, times and places to meet, subjects to focus on, who to invite, etc. When they arrived, Hermione was looking noticeably happier, the three of them said their farewells and made their way to their respective tables.

The feast was well underway, and Harry was feeling better, it was nice to have something good happen to balance out the bad. He was enjoying the food, decorations, and conversation with some of his fellow first years who weren't Malfoy and his group. Susan, Neville, Hannah and Hermione had made their way over during the course of the feast and were all sitting near him, he could tell most Slytherins weren't too happy Hermione was there but knew they couldn't do anything with so many Sacred Twenty-Eight members around. Things were going well right until-

" **TROLL**!"

Everyone turned to see Professor Quirrell running towards the staff table terror emanating from him.

"Troll in the dungeons! Thought you oughta know."

He then dropped to the ground in a dead faint and the Great Hall erupted into chaos until-

" **SILENCE!** "j

The Headmaster was standing tall and powerful holding his hands out. A tense calm settled over the students, waiting for what was next.

"Students please follow your prefects to your common rooms the staff shall head out to deal with the troll."

When they went to comply, another voice rang out.

"Professor!"

The Headmaster turned to look at Harry,

"What _is_ it Mr. Potter? We are dealing with something right now."

Harry sent a glare at him, "I know! Do you know that the Slytherin common room is in the dungeons where _he_ " Harry pointed at the fainted Professor, "said the troll was? Are you _trying_ to send us at it?!"

The Headmaster paused at this before looking sheepish, "Ah, yes of course. Protocol for a threat to the school is to send all students to the more protected common rooms but I suppose that doesn't really help if the threat is already in the castle does it?"

He turned to the Deputy Headmistress, "Minerva if you would be so kind as to make a note about that for the next staff meeting?"

He thought for a moment longer before turning back to the room at large, "right there is strength in numbers so all of you students shall stay in here while myself and the Heads of Houses go and deal with this. The rest of the teachers shall stay to help protect you."

As they left the assembled student body shuffled around anxiously before collectively shrugging and going back to the feast. Eventually Professor Quirrell woke back up and looked surprised to see everyone still there. When one of the other teachers informed him, what was going on he stuttered out a quick reply and sat down. When that happened Harry felt an overwhelming pain coming from his scar. It quickly passed but that was strange. Waving off his friends concern with a muttered, "I'm fine," he wondered what _that_ had been about.

The staff members made their way back after only a short time away.

"The troll has been safely escorted to the Forbidden Forest and the defenses of the castle will be increased to prevent such a thing from happening again. Also, before I forget I would like to award one hundred points to Slytherin for preventing me from making a truly grave error, thank you Mr. Potter." He gave a small bow and went back to his seat for the conclusion of the feast.

 **_**SCENE BREAK**_**

It was early to mid November and Harry was having a bit of a crisis. Christmas was coming up and this was the first year he had both people to get gifts for, and the money to do so. The question being how was he going to purchase them? He certainly wasn't going back to the Dursley's and he knew first years couldn't leave the grounds. So, he decided to do what he had been doing a lot lately when faced with a problem. Ask Daphne.

"Hmm..." she was sitting in the common room reading a book on Astrology, "I can think of one thing." She didn't say anything more, going back to her book. After a few minutes had passed without anything else happening, Harry got annoyed and tapped her shoulder.

"Well? What is that one thing you can think of?"

She looked up at him an indignant expression on her face and a teasing glint in her eye.

"And what's that supposed to mean? Are you saying I can only have one thing at a time in my head? Is it because I'm a girl?"

Harry rolled his eyes, they had become more comfortable around each other recently. As it turns out Daphne had quite the mischievous side to her.

"Well alright then, I guess _someone_ doesn't want a Christmas present this year."

Then again, he could be a bit mischievous himself. He started to walk away but stopped when he heard.

"Wait!"

Turning back to face her, not even bothering to hide his smirk.

"Yes?"

"Fine, I'll tell you, but you better get me something nice!" She huffed.

Going back over and sitting next to her, he motioned for her to continue.

Marking her place in the book and closing it she placed it in her lap placing her hands over it in an overly dramatic way.

"What I am about to tell you-"

Ok she was in rare form today, maybe the prospect of seeing her family in just a few more weeks was getting to her? Harry wasn't really listening, waiting for her to get to the part he cared about.

"-and that is why Astoria isn't allowed in Eeylops Owl Emporium anymore."

Harry raised an eyebrow, unsure what that had to do with his question.

"Now then, when it comes to shopping there are several ways it gets done in the magical world." She finally got around to the actual topic, "Most students at Hogwarts get their shopping done down at Hogsmeade, we can't do that until third year though. Others go with their families when home for break, yes I know you already said you can't I'm just listing options!" She interrupted as he was opening his mouth, and he closed it with an audible *click.*

"Old, wealthy families have house elves that can go shopping for them, but I don't think that's an option for you. So, we come to the last option, one that almost no one uses."

"And why is that?" Harry questioned, confused.

"Because it involves dealing with the goblins and costs money. Most who can afford it just use their house elves instead, but it is an Owl Order service."

"How does that work?" Harry wondered, "I don't think an owl would be able to carry all that much."

Daphne gave him an _are you stupid_ look, "shrinking and space expansion charms obviously."

Harry sheepishly ran his hand through his hair, "okay so how does it work?"

"You send a letter to Gringotts asking for a list of all the shops in Diagon Alley, they send that, as well as a special quill and a series of special slips that you sign to authorize the removal of funds from your vault."

"Ok sounds simply enough, I'll write that letter and then go to the-"

Daphne was looking at him.

"Err... would you like to accompany me?"

Daphne smiled brilliantly at him, "I suppose I can take the time out of my busy schedule to join you on your excursion," she stated haughtily.

After the letter was written and they were on there way up to the owlery, Harry decided to ask,

"So, what did that story about Astoria have to do with Owl Ordering?"

She gave him a glare, "you weren't listening to me at all were you?"

Harry nervously ran his hand through his hair, "Well... I... that is-"

"Well of course you weren't, you're a boy, why would you listen to me?!" She stomped off ahead of him irritation coming off her in waves.

' _Well this is just great,'_ Harry thought bitterly, _'now what do I do?'_

Running up to her he decided apologizing would be the best place to start.

"Daphne wait!"

She didn't stop but she did slow down allowing him to catch up.

"Look, I'm sorry I wasn't listening to you, I was being stupid ok?"

Giving him a look out of the corner of her eye, she let out a _sigh_.

"I suppose I should forgive you," she whirled around and poked at his chest, "don't let it happen again ok?"

Smiling at each other they continued on their way until another thought crossed Harry's mind.

"Hey when you were giving me that lecture on statuses I asked about he Bones family and you said you'd explain later but never did."

"Hmm?" She thought for a moment, "oh! Right, although the Bones are not a member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight almost the entire family has been in the DMLE. In fact, the current head is Amelia Bones."

Huh, that was Susan's aunt wasn't it? That was pretty cool.

Arriving at the owlery, the sound of an irate owl rang out and Harry found himself being barked, and pecked at by an angry Hedwig. Right he hadn't actually seen Hedwig since the train. Whoops.

"I'm sorry! I should have visited! I won't let it happen again!" He yelled out trying to defend himself.

Giving one final bark Hedwig calmed down and alighted on a nearby stand waiting expectantly.

"This is your owl? She is gorgeous!" Daphne cooed, inching closer and holding out her hand. Daphne and Hedwig locked eyes for a minute before they seemed to reach an understanding and Daphne started to stroke the bird's feathers showering the raptor with compliments and affection.

"Careful there Daphne, if Hedwig's head gets too big she won't be able to fly," Harry chuckled. Hedwig sent him a glare and he stopped, swallowing thickly.

"Then again a bird as magnificent as her deserves to be a little vain."

Hedwig kept up the glare for a second before dropping it. After giving Hedwig some more attention, to make up for lost time, Harry gave her the letter and sent her on her way. The two preteens left the owlery and started making their way back to the common room.

 **_**SCENE BREAK**_**

"It'll be nice to see my parents and Astoria again," Daphne smiled wistfully. She and Harry were standing near the exit of the castle waiting for the time when the students would be leaving, and saying goodbye.

"It will be nice being able to talk more with Tracey as well. I've missed her these last couple of months."

"Didn't you mention your parents were really into pureblood supremacy? And isn't Tracey a half-blood like me? How did you become friends anyway?" Harry asked.

"Our mothers were the best of friends in school. Mum and dad never really approved of Tracey's mother's choice of husband, but their friendship proved stronger." Daphne giggled, "when our families get together things are still awkward though."

Harry smiled somewhat sadly, he wanted a family he could spend the holidays with. Still he was happy for Daphne, speaking of awkward though.

"I'm going to be here with Ron," he sighed.

"It's a big castle, it's not like you're stuck in a room with him, right?" Daphne said still giggling.

Soon enough it was time for her to go. They exchanged awkward goodbyes, both wondering about hugs, but settling for handshakes instead. Waving until he couldn't see her anymore, he slowly walked aimlessly through the halls no clear destination in mind.

"Well, hello there Mr. Potter!"

Wondering who spoke, and what they wanted, Harry stopped and turned around. He looked up to see two red headed, obviously twin, boys. It was the Weasley twins, Fred and George.

"What do you want?" He'd never know if he didn't ask after all.

When the twin smiled at him, all his instincts went off simultaneously, and they gestured to a nearby door.

"There is something we would like to discuss," the one on the right said.

"It is a very pressing matter at that, so if you would be so kind as to step into our office..." Lefty said.

He couldn't tell them apart, so he would just refer to them as Lefty and Righty from now on. Still he knew of their reputation, both from Ron and from the rumors, he wasn't taking any chances.

"Actually, I have a very important appointment to get to myself, I hope you can understand. Perhaps we can reschedule?"

The twins shared a quick glance and smiled an evil smile. Harry turned and ran until-

" _Locomotor Mortis_ "

He felt something hit his back, his legs snapped together in mid stride causing him to fall flat on his face.

"Ow," he groaned.

Trying quickly to get up, he felt an arm loop into each of his own. Lifting him off the ground they started carrying him away, Harry could feel fear creeping into his mind. Was this about Ron?

"I do so love it when they run don't you?" Lefty grinned maniacally.

"Indeed, I do brother of mine. Thank you ickle-Harrykins, it's so much more fun this way," identical grin on Righty's face.

Marching him over to the previously mentioned door, they opened it and placed him in a chair across from a startled looking Ron.

"Alright you two," Righty started, "we are going to leave you here until you sort out your differences."

"We will be right outside the door and both of your legs are locked," Lefty continued, "we will free you once you've settled whatever it is that's bothering you."

With that they left slamming the door for emphasis. Both Ron and Harry were looking anywhere but at each other, the tension so cloying it could be cut with a stick. When finally…

"I'm sorry / I'm sorry," they stated simultaneously.

"What are _you_ sorry about?! / What are _you_ sorry about?!" Once again mirroring each other.

Chuckling a bit Harry motioned for Ron to go first.

"Uhh... I'm sorry, I don't really know what I did but I'm sorry for whatever." He kinda shrugged.

Now Harry was confused, why did Ron think he was upset with him?

"Err... apology accepted, but I thought _you_ were upset with _me_."

Ron looked surprised, "you've been avoiding me all year, haven't you?"

It was Harry's turn to shrug, "well yeah, from what you said on the train I figured you wouldn't want to be friends with a Slytherin."

"Oh," Ron gained a spark of understanding, "Yeah I guess. But... well... it's you isn't it?

I guess not _all_ Slytherin's can be bad if you're one, can they?"

They both shrugged again unsure what to say next. The tension had been reduced by a significant amount, but they still hadn't talked much since the train.

"So / So," they laughed more at this.

Harry leaned forward and offered up his hand,

"Friends?"

Ron grinned and shook it,

"Friends. We're in different houses, so we probably won't be best mates, but we can get together sometimes?" Ron looked hopeful.

Harry grinned, "sounds good." At least now this winter break would be more interesting and less awkward. He now looked forward to hanging out with Ron and getting to know him a bit better.

 _Click_

Turning around the two of them noticed the door had opened and the twins stood their identical grins on their faces.

"Congratulations you two!" Righty exclaimed. "Now ickle-Gin-Gin won't kill us over the summer."

While Righty was talking Lefty released the two younger boys from the spell. Stretching their legs gratefully Harry had to ask,

"Ickle-Gin-Gin?"

It was Ron who answered with a grimace, "our baby sister. I sent her a letter at the beginning of the year saying I met you in the train but somehow upset you."

The twins were grimacing too, "Our baby sis can be quite fearsome. She started sending all of us letters too, demanding we fix it," Lefty said.

Righty- ok that was getting annoying, he may as well think of them as their names even if he couldn't tell them apart.

George let a hint of amusement enter his voice, "She is quite the fan of yours you know. Always saying how she's going to marry you one day."

Harry wasn't sure what to think of that, he was only eleven! Still things were looking up and she wouldn't be in Hogwarts until next year anyway, when she got here what was the worst that could happen? The four of them left the room agreeing to meet up after dinner later for some games.

 **_**SCENE BREAK**_**

Okay Ron was scarily good at chess, Harry thought waking up Christmas morning. He had actually had a nightmare the previous night because of how hard he'd gotten his bum handed to him. Still at least Ron had been simple to get a present for, a brand-new chess set. Sending a mental thank you to Daphne for the Owl Order idea, he went to get ready for the day.

Coming out of the bathroom he noticed a number of wrapped packages in a corner that he could swear were not there before. It must've been the house elves. Brushing that aside he went to see what he got.

He was happy with his haul, most were books on the magical world in some shape or form. He wasn't a big reader, but this was stuff he needed to know. As he was reaching for the last package, his thoughts turned to Daphne, and he hoped she liked her gift. She didn't seem to wear much jewelry from what he saw, but those earrings just seemed perfect for her. Opening up the simply wrapped gift a shimmering mass of pearlescent material spilled out.

Gaping at the beautiful fabric and running his fingers over the surface he marveled over the almost water like quality. Noticing a card, he picked it up and read it, quickly becoming upset. There was no name attached which irritated him. Who returns a person's own property as a _gift?!_ He would like to give whoever was keeping something that belonged to his father a piece of his mind!

Picking up the present, he noticed it was a cloak, he went over to the mirror to see what he looked like with it on. Throwing it over his shoulders he jumped when his lower body disappeared. Looking down he realized it must be some sort of cloak of invisibility. Oh, the things he could do with this!

Sneaking out of the common room late at night, cloak completely obscuring him, he softly padded down the empty halls. Trying his best to remain silent, easy to do when one's feet are clad only in socks on a stone floor, he explored the castle. Opening doors at random and finding the odd assortment of strange and mysterious objects, he had no idea what that thing hanging from the ceiling was, he came across a large ornate mirror.

Walking slowly over to it, it wasn't dangerous... probably, he peered into its reflective surface. He didn't see anything. Weird. Looking at the frame he noticed the inscription,

 _The Mirror of Erised_

 _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

He had no idea what that meant. Still thanks to his Occlumency training he would be able to recall it to tell Daphne. Newer memories were much easier to sort through than older. He was still working his way through step two on that.

When he left the room he couldn't help but think he was forgetting something... hmm... what could it be? He wrapped his cloak tighter around him to stave off the chill.

' _Thats right!'_ he thought, suddenly remembering, _'I need to ask Hagrid about the giant three headed dog!'_


End file.
